1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device which provides a region formed of an organic materials which emit light by an electroluminescence phenomenon, and more particularly to a pixel structure suitable for an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device which displays an image by an active-matrix driving using a switching element formed on each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expectations are growing that an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL light emitting display device) which is driven by an active matrix method (also referred to as TFT type) will become a flat panel display of next generation by replacing a liquid crystal display.
Conventional organic EL pixel constitutions and pixel circuits are disclosed in JP-A-11-329715, JP-T-11-503868, JP-T-11-503869 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,356. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,440 discloses a light shielding structure in a pixel of a display device driven by an active matrix method by taking a liquid crystal display device as an example.